Romantic
by animeangel665
Summary: I hate you. Drarry One-shot Post-Hogwarts


"I hate you."

Harry looked up from his book, his eyebrows raised. "What was that dear?"

Draco glared at him, not appreciating the dismissive tone. "I hate you."

"Then why exactly are you here?" Harry asked, giving a fake smile while closing his book.

"I'm trying o fuck up your life. I'm making it so that you can't possible love anyone other than me." Draco replied, maintaining eye contact. He noticed that Harry's lips quivered ever so slightly before he responded. "And what are you going to do once you've completed that goal?"

Draco opened his mouth before closing it immediately. He just shook his head, not caring how childish he looked.

"You're not going to tell me?" Harry asked, getting up from his place on the couch to move to Draco's place at the kitchen table. Another head shake. "Even after all the good things I do for you?" Finally, _finally_, Harry was starting to play his game as a coy but innocent bystander who only wanted love. He was on his knees in front of Draco, head in his lap like a puppy.

"You'll try and stop me if you find out," Draco replied, resting an arm on the table. Draco was playing too now, his gimmick of being the hot badass who was much too good for the likes of Harry.

"You've already told me half your plan. What difference does telling me the end mean?" Harry asked, placing his hands on Draco's lap and then resting his head in them.

"You're much too clever for your own good. You'll find a way to stop me and then where will I be?"

"In my bed, hopefully," Harry smirked. Draco found himself smiling as well, loving how quickly Harry could come up with a response.

"I think you forget, darling, this is my house. Everything here belongs to me. This table, that couch," Draco grinned darkly, "My bed, and who I choose to have in it. They're all mine."

Harry was staring up at him with an unreadable expression. Draco swallowed, afraid he'd gone too far. He knew Harry was insecure about not having a place to call "home" especially since he didn't have one growing up. He was about to apologize when Harry spoke.

"Do you ask other people to stay in your bed? You hate me, right? So those nights I work late, you must ask someone else," Harry looked down, his bangs covering his face. "You love someone else."

Draco froze, speechless. He could hear tiny sobs from Harry and he didn't know what to do. Before he could mutter an apology, and try to comfort his lover, Harry looked up, grinning. "You're too easy, Draco. A few fake tears and you lose control over the whole situation."

Draco glared, pushing Harry off of him, who was laughing his ass off. "You're an ass Harry Potter. I thought I'd really hurt you."

Harry looked up at him, still chuckling. "Draco, my heart, at this point I take nothing you say seriously."

Draco pouted as Harry stood up to straddle his hips. He kissed across his jaw line to Draco's ear, whispering "Tell me you love me?"

"No."

It was Harry's turn to pout. He pulled back, looking at Draco. "You're not being very romantic, dearest." Draco grabbed Harry's face and brought their lips close together. They were almost touching when Draco said "Well I don't feel very romantic, _dearest_" before pushing Harry's face away from his. Harry chuckled, kissing Draco's cheek before climbing off him.

"Well then, I'm going to bed because, contrary to popular belief, _I _bought the bed and I can damn well say who sleeps in it and who doesn't," Harry smiled, before flitting away. Draco muttered under his breath, forgetting that small detail. "Do you suppose you could find room for one more in your ever glorious bed?" he called down the hall. There was a long pause before Harry called back, "My bed is only open for those who like to cuddle with me. Would you like to cuddle with me, Draco Malfoy?"

Draco stood up from the kitchen chair, unbuttoning the first few buttons of his shirt while smirking. "I would love too, my dearest." He started walking down the hall when he heard Harry yell something back.

"Then, my love, you are going to be sorely disappointed. I hear the couch is a lovely place." Draco didn't let those words stop him and continued to the door, resting on the doorframe as he stared at Harry. Harry's green eyes glared at him.

"You're not allowed in this room, Malfoy."

Draco smirked, pushing himself off the doorframe, unbuttoning and taking off his shirt, before he climbed into bed, enveloping Harry in his arms. The smaller man didn't struggle, just melted into the blond's arms. "I'll have you know this is a special occasion. It won't end every time like this," Harry muttered into Draco's arms.

"Oh? What's the occasion?" Draco asked innocently.

"I'm horny."

**A Harry Potter Fanfic**

**Thank you for reading **

**I Do Not own Harry Potter**

**Just this idea**

**A/N- So how many of you were expecting a fic from me this summer? No one?**

…

**This is the first piece I've written in the past month that I'm proud of. Everything else I've been writing seems to have been made out of suck and awful. I don't think this is a comeback since I'll be starting school soon, but I'm going to try submitting at least one story a month. If you have any requests please review with them along with any other comments you may have :)**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
